Botanist
It is like... you know man, when you grow little... the little plants in the ground? And like, you go and grow happy mushrooms? And like, when people harsh your mellow, you can just take a nettle out, and whack them to death with flower power, maaaaaan. Well, ahem, yes! You are a hippie. You can make some of the best healing foods in the game, and the most lethal too. Also, you can grow hallucinogens and toxins! Just make sure you know what plants you are growing, or you will wind up dead from eating a bad shroom, total bummer. ]] Plants are people too! For the full chart with plant types, what they look like, and what they do, please check out the Guide to hydroponics. Fertilizer types E-Z-Nutriment: Makes your plant mutate once between harvests, resulting in different stats or even species. Does not affect yield. Left-4-Zed: Makes your plant mutate twice between harvests. Downside: Plants take longer to germinate, and you'll need another fertilizer to actually harvest things. Robust Harvest: Doubles the amount of plants you'll get when it's time to harvest. Does not affect stats. THIS'S WHERE TH' SEEDS LIVE! GIT YOU SOME! Head to the vending machine, get some seeds. There may be hidden seeds in the machine, if you know how to PROPERLY HACK IT, then do so and collect the rewards. The Chef Take your yummy vegetables to the fridge on the left side where the chef will be, then have him cook them up! There are many different dishes the chef can make from different foods you grow. Only YOU can prevent all-burger diets! Tools of the Trade You get a few fun tools as a botanist that will make your life so easy when growing plants: * Hatchet. It's a rather robust small cutting tool used to murder people make wood planks, pumpkin helmets and corn cob pipes. * Cultivator. This one is meant to claw, or perhaps filter, out weeds from the hydroponic trays. * Plant-b-Gone Spray bottle. Kill hydroponic plants, kill kudzu weeds, kill alien weeds too, can be filled with other chemicals. Does minor toxin damage, but absolutely devastates plant persons. * Plant analyzer. It tells you basically everything about your plant, including its killing / drugging / healing properties. * Backpack irrigation system. Makes watering the plants much less annoying. * Buckets, in case you want to water the plants the annoying way. These function as beakers, so you can mix chemicals inside them too. * Chemical grinder and a large beaker, so you can extract chemicals from your plants. There is a crate in the back room. It contains: * Another bucket. * Wirecutters. To set up a more efficient irrigation system. * A wrench. To rearrange the trays. Things you should get from the outside: * A multitool. To hack the seed vendor. If you can't get one, use two signallers or ask an engineer. * Toxin med kit. Because sometimes you can get TOO high. * Insulated Gloves. In case you fail to hack it the first time. * An engineer. Because electricity will fucking kill you. * Acid, in a spray bottle. It will melt down your fail crops. * Space cleaner, in a spray bottle. It will clean the goo left behind from the acid. * Various chemicals from chemistry to mutate or treat your plants with. * A dropper, so you can mutate plants more precisely. An empty fertilizer bottle works as a ghetto substitute. So Harsh, Bro People like to break into hydro and steal your spray bottles, because they can fill them with lube water. Keep all the bottles in a safe enough spot in hydro, or actually stay in the hydroponics bay. You can also hand them out like candy. It's not like you need all of them. Chemicals BEG the chemist to make you stuff, namely unstable mutagen. You will go through this stuff fast, so make sure they aren't stingy. If chemistry is helpful they can also give you a dropper for more precise mutations. Different chemicals do different things to your plants when injected. Experiment until you find a blend you like! Most of your crops can be blended down into chemicals themselves. Keep this in mind. An alternative to chemicals is a floral somatoray. You can get it from the scientists unless they and/or the shaft miners are being lazy fucks (which is always). It is a gun that shoots mutation rays that either increases yield or tries to change the plant's stats. (Guide to hydroponics). Dirt If you happen to come across a Shaft Miner that hasn't taken a hardsuit and gone off to explore space, then you're halfway there. Get some sand, use it to make sandstone, then take three sandstone to make dirt. Another method is to grow grass in your existing hydroponics trays, then plant the grass tiles and dig them up with the spade found in the back room! This will dig up some sand. Congratulations, you are no longer restricted to tiny water tubs for growing now! Be warned though, it is not the most efficient method of planting, as there are no lights to indicate needs for water, fertilizer, etc. Have fun surrounding the theatre with bananas and watching the clown collapse in sheer joy. =Tips= * You can fertilize your trays via applying harvested plants to a Hydroponics Tray with something already planted in it. * The biogenerator can be used to fabricate gloves, belts, Botany chemicals, and even kitchen products such as meat and milk. * Remember you can boost a plant back to health long past its normal lifespan by providing lots of nutriment or healing chemicals. * Hatchets are extremely effective against space vines. Similarly, scythes will destroy them in a 3x3 radius. * Goats will instantly consume any space vines they may walk into, or be pushed into. * The plant products in the Garden and Chapel all have 50 potency, greater then any seeds found at the start of the round. * The EZ-Nutrient, Left-4-Zed and Robust Harvest bottles all hold 50 units and can be set to have a transfer amount of 1, 2, 5 or more units; fill an empty bottle with unstable mutagen and you can use it for precise mutations. Little Shop of Horrors As a traitor, if you are lucky and fast you have access to so many horrifying things: death nettles that are as strong as e-swords and automatically disintegrate, plants that slip people for ages, multiple robust poisons, koibeans to grind for free parapen juice, bluespace tomatoes for breakins and getaways, nitroglycerin ingredients, KUDZU, and so much more! Unless you set up a secret garden it will be extremely obvious which horrors you're growing, but luckily no one generally gives a shit about botany. If you have an easy objective, quickly rush out and get it out of the way, head back and get your plants growing. You have limited maintenance access through your back room. Your leather gloves give no prints onto a crime scene, so if you ditch your equipment (or hide it) you should be fine enough so no one knows it was you. You can also intoxicate some food with a syringe or dropper, even buddy up with a traitor chef -- just hope whoever you want to die eats it. Category:Jobs